Yukkuri Suwako
Overview Originating from Youkai Mountain, the Yukkuri Suwako has become surprisingly wide-spread over Gensokyo in a short amount of time. This, along with its unique characteristics, have made it rather popular with yukkuri enthusiasts. Recently conformed to be a type of aquatic yukkuri. Behavior Seemingly acting childish one moment, and mature the next, one of the most distinguishing characteristics of the Suwakkuri is how unpredictable its personality is. Their actions and temperament differs so greatly from one to another, that it is almost impossible to categorize their personality as anything other than quirky. The hats of the Suwakkuri are equally unusual: Although they have been confirmed to be hollow, and not by any means alive, they occasionally mimic the emotions of the yukkuri itself, and when the Suwakkuri hides under its hat, it is apparently able to see out of the eyeballs on the hat. Not only that, occasionally shark-like teeth, and even a large tongue have been observed coming from the hats of some Suwakkuri, yet it is not a separate entity from the yukkuri itself. These mysteries are still unexplained, even after careful study. Suwakkuris are also some of the few yukkuri that have been confirmed to actually lay eggs when reproducing, the others being house yus. Instead of giving birth through a stalk, or through live birth, the Suwakkuri upon getting impregnated will lay a slimy tube of frog-egg like eggs, which will eventually grow and hatch into Koyukkuris, both of the Suwako's type, and its mate. There is, however, one notable exception to this. Relationships to Other Yukkuris Unlike most other yukkuri originating from the Youkai Mountain, Yukkuri Suwakos are found in many places in Gensokyo, and take quite a few different mates among other yukkuri. Perhaps as part of their quirky personalities, they are much more open to mating with yukkuri of different areas. This also leads to drastically different behavior, depending on which yukkuri they associate with. One odd relationship is with Kanakos; typically the Yukkanako will first rape a Suwakkuri that it has found, yet the two will choose to remain together afterwards forming a family. And while the Suwakkuris will never try to take the dominant role in the relationship, they seem to have a slightly more independent attitude toward their mates, than most yukkuri couples. Another odd relationship that Suwakkuris have is with Cirnos. Suwakkuris will almost always attack the Cirnoffs, sometimes eating them and other times raping them. The latter results in Suwakkuris that are friendly toward Yukkuri Cirnos (See C-Suwakkuris below.). C-Suwakkuri When a Yukkuri Suwako rapes a Yukkuri Cirno, there is a chance that the Cirnoff will give birth to a Suwakkuri. Unlike what usually happens with Koyukkuris produced this way, the resulting C-Suwakkuris are actually treated as just being one of the family. For some unknown reason, C-Suwakkuris are identified by both Yukkuri Cirnos and other Yukkuri Suwakos as actually being Cirno-type yukkuris. Their siblings will often refer to them as their "Odd looking sisters", and they will often times use the catchphrase "Eye'm the strongest!" in addition to "Kero!". Other Yukkuris will still consider C-Suwakkuris as being just Yukkuri Suwakos that are simply confused, even though the C-Suwakkuri will insist that it is a Yukkuri Cirno. C-Suwakkuris will often come to the defense of Yukkuri Cirnos that are being attacked by Yukkuri Suwakos, resulting in the odd scene of a Suwako vs. Suwako fight, with only the C-Suwakkuris really sure who is on who's side. Rumors & Miscellaneous * Other yukkuri types that Yukkuri Suwakos'are known to mate with are Sanaes, Nitoris, Meilings, and even Reimus, but these are all fairly rare, and the situations resulting from such families differ from a case to case basis. * Unlike most other yukkuri, the hat accessory of a Suwakkuri regenerates if it is ever damaged or lost. They sometimes even shed their hats to ward off predators, similar to how some lizards detach their tails. The hats will fully regenerate for a Suwakkuri within three to four days of being lost. * Suwakkuri without hat don't seems to suffer the same treatment than other accessory-less Yukkuris. * Most, if not all Yukkuri Suwakos found near or around the Scarlet Devil Mansion and lake area are actually C-Suwakkuris. * The eggs of a Suwakkuri taste extremely disgusting, and are avoided by all kinds of predators. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Mountain of Faith